listones
by may04
Summary: porque nanoha se niega a comprar nuevos listones?, que hay detras de esos pequeños pedazos de tela? song fic.


disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

song fic. departures-anata ni okuru Ai no uta- egoist.

un pequeño relato. prometo actualizar las demás historias pero este vino de golpe y no lo podia dejar asi nada más.

 **Listones**

-y aquí estoy otra vez con le mirada perdida, con los pensamientos distantes con unas terribles ganas de estar en otro lado menos aquí, de no estar junto a ti, pero simplemente no puedo marcharme, te amo, eso no es mentira, jamás lo fue, dime si tu estuvieras aquí, en mi lugar que harías, ¿llorarías?, ¿gritarías?, o ¿te irías?, ¿me dejarías por otra persona, te olvidarías de mi?, yo solo quiero saber, porque la duda me mata, no sé qué hacer, si ¿irme o quedarme?, las personas me piden que me vaya, que te supere, que deje de llorar en las noches por tu ausencia, otras y son muy pocas me dicen que mejore, que ellos estarán para mí, tú también decías eso, y míranos, como estamos, hace muchos años que nos hicimos la promesa de siempre estar juntas, y hace apenas uno que ya no lo estamos, que ya nunca lo estaremos.-

El viento sopla su larga cabellera cobriza ocultando por unos segundos las cicatrices de su rostro, aquellas que siempre ve cuando esta frente al espejo, aquellas que le recuerdan lo que paso hace un año, cicatrices de quemadura le dicen algunos, ella prefiere llamarlas de otro, cicatrices que demuestran que ella sigue aquí, cicatrices de guerra. Una nueva ráfaga sopla haciendo que se cubra de su propio cabello que le golpea el rostro, y se lamenta por no tener con que sujetarlo, una lagrima cae por su rostro recordando la perdida de sus listones, ahora guardados en una caja, su larga cabellera suelta se revuelve violentamente con el viento.

-sabes hace un año que no me ato el cabello, a ti te gustaba cuando lo traía suelto- menciona una vez más al aire.- el clima es igual como hace un año ¿recuerdas?, hacía mucho viento, y mucho calor- más lagrimas acompañan a la primera-tu solías decir que te gustaba más la lluvia y los relámpagos, y yo que me gustaban los días calmos como este, con el viento golpeando mi cara mientras volaba, pero en definitiva odio los días como hace un año, el viento y el fuego nunca fueron la mejor combinación.

Las imágenes vienen a su mente y solo ve el color rojo ir y venir de un lado a otro, revoloteando por todo el lugar, corriendo libremente por todo el lugar, por toda una ciudad.

-a ti nunca te gusto el calor, siempre te quejabas cuando el termómetro llega a los 30°, recuerdo que siempre ibas por un helado para nosotras, sabes que ella sigue yendo a la misma heladería que tu cuando hace calor, le diste una manía, se comporta como tú a veces, ella también te extraña, al igual que yo, sabes me gustaría saber dónde estás, en qué lugar recóndito te encontraras.

Miro a su alrededor, estaba sentada en el pasto, veía a unas cuantas personas en ese lugar, lo cual era normal, algunas veces había más en los días de descanso , pero hoy era un día normal de trabajo, un día normal para cientos de personas pero no para ella.

-te extraño, me gustaría que me respondieras pero nunca lo haces, desde hace un año, sabes lo único de lo que me arrepiento fue el no haberte dicho que te amo más veces, el no haberte hecho el amor hasta al amanecer por una última vez, el no haber besado más tus labios, si me hubieran dicho que ese día te irías, no te hubiera dejado salir de la casa nunca.

-es hora- escucho como una suave voz le hablo, y sin más se levantó y una nueva ráfaga hizo revolotear su cabello violentamente.- creo que ya deberías atarte tu cabello-

-no tengo con que- fue todo lo que dijo y se acomodó su ropa negra, en lo particular no le gustaba ese color, pero desde hace un año se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos.

-te comprare unos listones nuevos, si quieres-

-no, yo tengo un par de listones hayate, no hace falta- miro al suelo por última vez, ella no necesitaba un par de listones nuevos, ella necesitaba de su amada, ese era su deseo, uno que nunca se cumpliría

-entiendo, vamos nos esperan.- por el rabillo del su ojo vio cómo su amiga se marchaba del amplio lugar. Tomo su cabello y recordó donde había puesto sus listones, estaban en una caja, sí. Siguió a su amiga, dándole una última mirada al lugar donde había estado antes sentada, y se marchó sonriendo al saber que sus listones seguían en esa caja y jamás se irían de ahí.

Ya que por supuesto era muy difícil sacar algo de ahí, era un lugar vigilado las 24 horas, y era aún más difícil, siendo que la caja en la que estaba, se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra.

-volveré pronto lo prometo- y sin más se marchó del extenso jardín de tumbas.


End file.
